


Last/lost

by sootonthecarpet



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, M/M, POV Sebastian Moran, Reichenbach Falls, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening before Reichenbach. Moriarty, unlike Holmes, related his expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last/lost

My knees were trembling for all the wrong reasons—his were too. So I let him toss me against the wall like a girl. I left bruises so deep, I swear the next day I could see them through his jacket. I'd swear they were the last thing I saw of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lodged in my head after I drew a thing.


End file.
